


Scraps of Cloth Covers

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Scraps of Cloth [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	1. Chapter 1

**Gentle Maiden** (Handmaiden Gwen)  
1\. Embroidered Rust Homespun  
2\. Yellow Muslin  
3\. Brown Wool  
4\. Tapestry  
5\. Royal Purple  
6\. Lavender Muslin  
7\. Brocade  
8\. Peach Muslin  
9\. Fur

 


	2. Chapter 2

**The King's Lady** (Lady Guinevere)  
1\. Sky Blue Muslin  
2\. Blue Embroidered  
3\. Orchid Wool  
4\. Light Blue Muslin  
5\. Lavender Noile  
6\. Dark Purple Silk  
7\. Coarse White Homespun  
8\. Buckskin And Fur

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen's Couture** (Queen Guinevere)  
1\. Lavender Silk And Lace  
2\. Red Velvet  
3\. Black Velvet, Crushed  
4\. Purple Satin  
5\. Cobalt Blue Silk  
6\. Plum Dupioni  
7\. White Silk  
8\. Leather And Fur

 


End file.
